<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Less of you by firefiles</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29573304">Less of you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/firefiles/pseuds/firefiles'>firefiles</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Remembering You [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SEVENTEEN (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Kim Mingyu, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Porn, Angst and Romance, Angst and Tragedy, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bottom Jeon Wonwoo, Bottom Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Bottom Kim Taehyung | V, Bottom Park Jimin (BTS), Character Death, Drama, Drunk Sex, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Eventual Happy Ending, Everyone Is Gay, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Friendship/Love, Gay Sex, Gen, Heavy Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Love Triangles, Mild Sexual Content, Oral Sex, Possible Character Death, Rough Sex, Sad with a Happy Ending, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Switch Kim Seokjin | Jin, Switch Kim Taehyung | V, Switching, Teen Angst, Temporary Character Death, Top Hong Jisoo | Joshua, Top Jeon Jungkook, Top Kim Mingyu, Top Kim Namjoon | RM, Top Kim Seokjin | Jin, Top Min Yoongi | Suga, Top Yoon Jeonghan, True Love, Unrequited Love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:02:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,336</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29573304</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/firefiles/pseuds/firefiles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Taehyung can't remember anything about that night. Not how he got into an accident. Not how the car skidded and flipped down the bridge.  All he knows is that he was supposed to be at his apartment that Friday night. He soon found out that he wasn't alone during the accident, and that the body of the other person who he cannot remember was missing. Taehyung was determined to know the answers to all of the questions he has in mind especially when everyone was being so adamant when it comes to talking about this person. That is when he meets a certain guy who helps him through his struggles on search for answers along with figuring out his feelings that comes with survivor's guilt. What happens when this guy felt more like home than the feeling and memories left behind by the person he was with? That person everyone claims to be his missing boyfriend - who's existence he can't even remember.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jeon Jungkook/Park Jimin, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Min Yoongi | Suga, Kim Seokjin | Jin/Kim Taehyung | V</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Remembering You [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2172642</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Less of you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi! This is my first taejin fanfic and first time writing in AO3! </p><p>A little bit of warning though! This whole story is full of angst and it does goes into the issues of mental health, PTSD, and some minor sexual harrassment and manipulation as the story goes on. However, I will not be putting a warning sign on every chapter but that doesn't mean that the scenes will be very explicit. </p><p> We both get to look into Taehyung and Seokjin's thoughts and point of view. Some chapters may be short or long depending on how the story goes.</p><p>Feel free to comment and give my work a kudos or bookmark it (I will be updating the story every day/week depending on how much free time I have).</p><p>PS. Slight changes in the story may apply - this is still a  work in progress so please bear with me!</p><p>Enjoy!</p><p>-</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Taehyung</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>He felt the pain almost immediately. His head was throbbing. Taehyung felt his senses come alive. He tried lifting his right arm but only managed to lift his finger, too weak to move. To speak. He tried opening his eyes, adjusting from the light that entered the room. The huge window welcoming the afternoon sun that hits directly on his face making him squint.</p><p>Taehyung groans, looking around. His eyes catching the only thing that has color in it. Bright yellow Daffodils were displayed in a white vase on top of the guest table. Beside that, there was a cup of iced coffee and some chips left unattended. </p><p>"Taehyung!" His eyes snapped towards the voice. Someone stood by the door. His cheeks flushed pink and he was wearing a soft pink sweater which matched his hair. "Nurse! Help  - Taehyung - He's awake! - He-"</p><p>Taehyung felt his consciousness go away as his eyes closed shut against his will.</p><p> </p><p>When he opened his eyes again, his brain registered that there were now three people in the room.</p><p>Jimin. Jimin was sitting in front of him - by the small round table. Jungkook was standing beside him, a hand on his shoulder as they look at him. Taehyung's eyes shifted towards the person closest to him - the doctor. </p><p>"Ah so you're finally awake." He said. He stopped whatever he was doing to the machine beside Taehyung and turned to face him. It just dawned to him that his doctor was his own brother. The sunlight bounced on his light brown hair and Namjoon smiles at him making the dimples on his cheeks evident. </p><p>Taehyung could swear that it almost looked like a scene from a movie, and he wanted to laugh. Namjoon's patients must love him for this.</p><p>"How are you feeling, Tae?" He spoke again. </p><p>Taehyung didn't answer. He tried to sit but failed miserably. </p><p>"Don't force yourself." Jungkook said.</p><p>Taehyung took a sharp breath.  </p><p>"My head hurts." he grumbles. Voice raspy from not being used. How long was he out?</p><p>Namjoon nods, "Well, you did hit it pretty hard. It's a good thing you were wearing the seatbelt when they found you. The car was a complete wreck." His voice tightens.</p><p>Something flashes in his mind. Bright lights and the sound of screeching tires.  </p><p>"What happened?" Taehyung asks as Namjoon adjusts his bed to a sitting position.</p><p>"We got a call from the hospital," Jimin explains worriedly, "T-the ambulance brought you here, Tae - T-there's something -"</p><p>"I don't remember." Taehyung frowns cutting him off.  "How the hell did I crash the car? I thought I was a decent driver."</p><p>Jimin blinked looking confused. Jungkook looks at him with a frown.</p><p>"You... were driving?" Jungkook asks.</p><p>Taehyung shrugs, "I mean, yeah? Wasn't I? I don't really remember."</p><p>"You were driving." Jungkook repeats.</p><p>Taehyung nods. "Yeah." </p><p>A pause. </p><p>"Taehyung, what happened to Jeonghan?" Namjoon frowns at him.</p><p><em>"Who?"</em> </p><p>The whole room turned quiet. </p><p>Taehyung shakes his head, "Hyung, how long was I out? I'm honestly just starving right now."</p><p> </p><p>It turned out that he was rushed in the hospital four days ago. According to Namjoon, he suffered from severe blood loss and head trauma. He didn't get into details more about his condition and just told him that he's okay now and there's nothing to worry about. </p><p>They didn't mention anything more about the crash.</p><p>Namjoon said that the trauma might be the reason why he doesn't remember what caused the accident. <em>It will come back to you eventually</em>, he told him ending the conversation with that authoritative tone of his. </p><p>Taehyung didn't press any further. After all, Namjoon was the doctor and he was the patient.</p><p>That night, Jimin and Jungkook stayed as they talked and filled him out on things he missed from classes. It wasn't much - just some boring lectures according to Jungkook. Jimin gave him a copy of his notes which was left unattended on top of the table. Taehyung was too tired and groggy from the meds that he didn't realize he dozed off.</p><p>The following morning, Namjoon told him that Yoongi came to visit him. Yoongi was one of Namjoon's college friend, and Jungkook's cousin. He was like an older brother to Taehyung as well. Namjoon told him that Yoongi dropped by early before he went to work but Tae was still asleep which was a shame. It would be nice to see some other faces aside from the nurse that he was under care of. </p><p>He thought that being in the hospital Namjoon worked at meant that he would see more of his brother but clearly that wasn't the case because Namjoon was barely around. The nurse told him that he's got a lot of other patients to tend to which was expected but Taehyung just wished he was there with him more.</p><p>The next two days felt like a blur. Most of the time he was knocked out, his body longing for rest and recovery. Namjoon shows up to check on him - once during the morning and before he leaves the hospital after his shift. </p><p>It was boring him now - he felt fine, almost brand new - just the occasional throbbing pain in his head but nothing more. The nurse gave him pain relievers for that, orders from his brother to be taken twice a day. Taehyung can't wait to be done with the whole 'under observation' phase and get out as soon as possible.</p><p>After lunch - which he did not enjoy. Taehyung noted that he's not a huge fan of hospital food, thank you very much. It tasted bland and it was too nutritious for his own good. He wanted something sweet or salty or anything really that wasn't under the category of healthy.</p><p>He decided to get something for himself. He sneakily got up and went to the vending machine just down the hall from his room. </p><p>He managed to miraculously hide himself from the nurses who was doing rounds. Taehyung had to struggle on hiding as he dragged mobile I.V. pole stand that was the elephant in the whole hallway. </p><p>At one point he had to stare down a kid who was looking at him. They were both in front of the snack machine.</p><p>"Help me get that, yeah?" He asked pointing at the strawberry pocky sticks that was on the take out port. The kid scrambled and gave it to him.</p><p>Taehyung settled back in his room as he opened the snack and decided to flip through Jimin's notes - which wasn't much, and halfway through, the door opened making him jump. Taehyung immediately relaxed, a smile appearing on his face when Jungkook and Jimin went inside, followed by Mingyu and Wonwoo.</p><p>Mingyu was more of Jungkook's friend. Anyone could point that out from their appearances - both looking buff underneath their clothes. Mingyu appeared more tan and had shorter hair unlike Jungkook who has his curls that was covering half his face. Tae had hanged out with him a bunch of times during parties and clubs and he thought that he was decent and sometimes even funny.</p><p>Wonwoo, on the other hand, is a close friend of Mingyu's circle but he and Tae were in most classes together given they were in the same department and major. He's too quiet for his own good. Taehyung was secretly jealous of his large collection of grandpa sweaters (He does NOT wear the same sweater in a week!), unlike Tae who sticks with his signature brown one he got as a gift from Namjoon. Despite that, Taehyung found himself befriending Wonwoo, they occasionally sit and do most projects together. </p><p>Sometimes they even eat lunch together. </p><p>"There he is!" Mingyu laughs giving him a half hug.</p><p>"Hey Tae." Wonwoo greets weakly giving him a soft smile. His eyes looked red and swollen.</p><p>"You look as if I died, Wonu." He jokes, which caught him off guard. </p><p>Mingyu stiffening at his words and turning sharply at Jungkook who shakes his head ever so lightly. "I'm perfectly fine. Not much of a scratch on my face, see?" Taehyung joked gesturing on his face. "The bandage on my head feels more like a mommy crown to complete my whole patient aesthetic."</p><p>"Yeah, you're the lucky one." Mingyu nods looking away, his tone heavy.</p><p>Taehyung blinks. "They didn't tell me someone died though? I thought the accident was an independent crash? I-Did I hit a pedestrian?" His eyes flashed to Jimin uncertainly.</p><p>Mingyu stiffened. "You didn't tell him about-</p><p>Mingyu was cut off by Namjoon as he enters the room. "Here you go. I tried turning it on but it looks broken to me."</p><p>Taehyung stared at his phone which he asked from Namjoon the night before. Mingyu steps aside as Namjoon hands him his phone. </p><p>It was indeed broken. The screen was cracked and there were a few scratches at the side of the clear case. </p><p>Behind it was a polaroid inside. A photo of a guy with long silver hair.</p><p>"Hyung, who's this?" He asked Namjoon as he removed the photo. He looked behind it but it was just that - a single polaroid photo. Wonwoo paled.</p><p>"Y-you don't know who this is?" He asks. He whirls to Jimin accusingly. </p><p>"He doesn't remember him." Jimin replied quietly.</p><p>Mingyu turned to Taehyung, his face unreadable.</p><p>"That's Jeonghan." He stated, <em>"Your boyfriend."</em></p><p>Taehyung's mind went blank. Boyfriend? </p><p>He's what now - ?</p><p>He laughs. "Very funny." He said shaking his head, "Boyfriend?" He asked looking at Mingyu. "I don't even know this guy."</p><p>Wonwoo gasps. The expression on their faces made Taehyung frown. They're serious? He slowly looks at the photo.</p><p>The guy was handsome. Angelic looking. And far too good looking for his own good. How can this guy be his boyfriend? There was a painful tug from his heart. His head suddenly throbbing. </p><p>Everyone in the room suddenly felt Taehyung's uneasiness.</p><p>"Guys why don't we give Tae some space, yeah? Let me talk to him." Namjoon said shoving the rest of the guys outside.</p><p>Namjoon closed the door shut and sighed. Tae blinked at him.</p><p>"H-hyung?"</p><p>Namjoon cringed. </p><p>"Your phone flew out the window, that's why it's in that broken state. I had to convince the police to give it back."  </p><p>"The police?"</p><p>Namjoon scratched the back of his nape, looking away. "It's for evidence."</p><p>"For what?" </p><p>"They'll have to interview you - talk to you about what happened." Namjoon explains, "I already informed them about your condition so you don't have to worry much about it but for formalities they'll have to drop by and ask you a few questions before you get discharged."</p><p>What the hell is Namjoon saying?</p><p>Namjoon didn't answer him. </p><p>"Listen to me carefully Tae," The tone in his voice was something he used when things are serious. Taehyung's nervousness was building up. "When your car crashed, you hit your head pretty hard. And I - We thought you might suffer from amnesia which, thankfully, you did not."</p><p>"But-?"</p><p>There's always a but.</p><p>"But not until you showed signs of selective amnesia." Namjoon looked away, "You weren't driving, Tae. That night - you were sitting at the passenger seat. Jeonghan was the one driving."</p><p>Taehyung felt a huge lump on his throat. Things were indeed not normal. The bandage on his head wasn't just for aesthetics, after all.</p><p>He suddenly felt sick. Taehyung wanted to throw up.</p><p>"What about him - <em>Jeonghan</em>?" Taehyung asks, the name feeling foreign in his mouth. </p><p>Was he alright?</p><p>What happened to him?</p><p>Where is he? </p><p>Namjoon clenched his jaw.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"They didn't find his body." </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Seokjin</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>"Hyung, you're drinking already?" Yoongi asks as he dropped the paper bags on top of the island counter.</p><p>Yoongi's kitchen smelled of various meals right now. He and Yoongi have been busy cooking since 4 in the afternoon. Yoongi asked if it was okay for Jin to come over and cook for Jungkook's friend - who happens to be Namjoon's brother. It's not even an option to say no because Yoongi informed him that the dinner was tonight and that they would be coming over in the evening.</p><p>The sly guy timed everything knowing Seokjin had nothing to do today. Not that he mind, though. He loved cooking. He just wished that Yoongi gave him a heads up just to mentally prepare himself on meeting a bunch of people.</p><p>"Give me some slack." He replied, shooting a pointed look at Yoongi. "I don't even know the person and the rest of the people you invited over."</p><p>Yoongi smirked at him. </p><p>"It's just Namjoon's brother and his friends."</p><p>"I'm not even that close with Namjoon." He scowled, closing the stove off as he put his wine glass on the table. It was empty. </p><p>Yoongi shrugs, "Hobi would be here," He added, "Also, it's just dinner, hyung."</p><p>Just dinner. He's cooking dinner for someone's recovery. Someone he never met. Jin crunched his nose. His eyes falling on the bottle of wine.</p><p>The doorbell rang and he tensed up. </p><p>Yoongi whipped his head, "That's them." He walked towards the door completely oblivious of how uneasy Jin's state is.</p><p>The quiet apartment was now filled with voices.</p><p>Jin grabbed the bottle and poured more wine into his glass, chugging its content in one go.</p><p>"Hyung come in here!" Yoongi hollers. </p><p>Seokjin walked towards the living area after wiping his hands and fixing his appearance, quickly stopping in front of the fridge. Not it made any difference given he couldn't see his reflection clearly on the steel doors.</p><p>"Hey hyung." Namjoon grinned at him.</p><p>Seokjin wore a smile almost immediately, "Hey. You arrived just in time. I was just done with pasta."</p><p>His eyes flashed to the other two that was standing in front of him. But mostly focused on the dark haired guy who wore those huge glasses. It reminded him of his younger days when people joked about him being a nerd. But this guy wore it like he owned the look. Jin raked his eyes over him. Taking in every inch of his body - doing it quickly so, not to be obvious about him ogling in front of the others in the room. The person wore this oversized brown cardigan and dark green slacks. </p><p>A contrast to his white long sleeved polo and beige pants.</p><p>The guy was looking anywhere but him, as if uninterested about his appearance. Jin felt inwardly irked, normally people would <em>want</em> to stare at him but this person did not even bother to look. Or even spare a glance his way.</p><p>"This is Jimin." Namjoon spoke forcing his attention to the other guy. </p><p>He was shorter than Yoongi and his hair was very pink. Like cotton candy pink.</p><p>Jimin smiled at him, his eye makeup glittering as he does so.</p><p>"Nice to meet you, hyung. Is it okay if I call you hyung? Namjoon hyung told us about you." The guy said cheekily. His little eyes turning crescent as Seokjin nodded and shakes his hand.</p><p>"And that is my younger brother, Tae." Namjoon said pointing his chin to Tae.</p><p>At the mention of his name, Tae's head snapped towards him.</p><p>Jin took a sharp breath, captivated by his piercing brown eyes.</p><p>Tae walked forward, extending his hand. </p><p>"Taehyung." He corrected, glancing at his brother. "I told Yoongi hyung not to bother about dinner but he insisted." He looks back at Jin and smiled. Jin tried his best to ignore the tingle in his stomach. "Thanks for cooking, I appreciate it."</p><p>"Of course." He replies, too focused on staring at him and not processing a single word he is saying. His eyes flashing on the cute mole that rests just at the tip of his nose. Another on his cheek. Jin's eyes settles on the younger's lips: another one. </p><p>Taehyung pulls back and Jin smiles at his shyness. </p><p>"Jungkookie's not here yet?" Jimin asked, looking around. "I thought he would be here before us."</p><p>Yoongi shakes his head. </p><p>"Hobi told me that they're currently stuck in traffic." He walks towards the kitchen. "They should be here soon though!" </p><p>"I should help set the table." Jin said peeling his eyes off Taehyung. It would be best if he was busy with something or else he might just stand there and stare the rest of the evening.</p><p>"Let me help you guys." Namjoon piped following them too.</p><p>Jin took one last glance at Taehyung before going inside the kitchen.</p><p>"Wow hyung, you cooked a lot." Namjoon's eyes widened at the sight. </p><p>Jin gathered the plates.</p><p>"Yoongi prepared half of it." </p><p>"Thanks." Namjoon said, "Tae needed this just as how hard he denied that he didn't."</p><p>Jin looks at Namjoon.</p><p>"Your brother looks better though." He pointed out.</p><p><em>He looks too good, in fact</em>. Jin thought, biting his tongue. </p><p>Namjoon nods at him. "His wounds aren't exactly external." He laughs awkwardly, "He's still delicate in the inside." Namjoon takes the pot from the table and walks outside.</p><p>"What does he mean by that?" Jin asked Yoongi.</p><p>Yoongi paused.</p><p>"Didn't I mention it to you?." Yoongi grabbed another glass and puts it on the tray. "Tae was diagnosed with selective amnesia."</p><p>Jin stood in the middle of the kitchen processing the words. </p><p>
  <em>Selective amnesia...?</em>
</p><p>"The door was open so we let ourselves in." Jungkook strides across the room towards Jimin, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek.  "Hey hyung." He waves at Jin.</p><p>"We had to take a quick stop to get some wine." Hoseok grins pulling out the bottle from a paper bag.</p><p>"That's replacement for what Jin hyung finished." Yoongi comments. </p><p>Namjoon raised an eyebrow, "Drinking before us?"</p><p>Jin shrugged, "I was thirsty."</p><p>Taehyung lets out an amused smile which he caught.</p><p>"Sure you were." Hoseok rolled his eyes.</p><p>He walks towards the table, eyes wary of Taehyung who was now smiling to himself.</p><p>Taehyung's eyes met his and Jin clenched his jaw looking away forcibly.</p><p>Selective amnesia huh.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"I think you should tone down with the drinking, don't want you to be crashing your car, too." Yoongi frowns at him.</p><p>"Fine, fine." Jin rolled his eyes but obliged, putting his glass down - not after he finished 'til the last drop of wine.</p><p>He was sitting beside Hoseok and Namjoon. In front of him was Jungkook who was in between Jimin and Taehyung. Yoongi sat on the head of the table.</p><p>Yoongi looks at Taehyung, "How'd the interview go, kid? Namjoon told me the police took their time on you." He asks, "Did they pressure you too much?"</p><p>Taehyung's eyes look up, he opened his mouth and closed it again.</p><p>"They didn't get the answers they wanted to hear from me. I wasn't much help." He finally says. </p><p>Jimin shoots him a pitiful glance. His hand brushing Taehyung's arm in a comforting way, "It's not your fault, Taehyungie. The police will find him soon."</p><p>Taehyung nods leaning back, making Jimin's hand fall on the table.</p><p>"I'm sorry but who are we referring to-?" Jin asked confused, glancing at Yoongi.</p><p>"Tae's boyfriend." Jungkook remarks not looking up, "He was with Tae during the crash but Tae doesn't remember." </p><p><em>Boyfriend.</em> Of course he's got a boyfriend. Look at him.</p><p>It would be much of a surprise to Jin if he <em>doesn't</em> have a boyfriend.</p><p>"And he's missing?" </p><p>Jungkook nods.</p><p>Jin looks at Taehyung, "You don't remember about the crash?"</p><p>"I don't." Taehyung said eyes not meeting his.</p><p>Jungkook wipes his mouth with a napkin and looks at Jin from across the table, "Taehyung doesn't remember him at all."</p><p>So this is where his condition comes in, Jin thought to himself. Everyone on the table stops eating, the atmosphere suddenly turning grim.</p><p>Beside him, Hoseok shuffles. "Namjoon said it's not permanent though." He said sounding hopeful.</p><p>Taehyung looks at him then at Namjoon. </p><p>"Is it?" </p><p>Namjoon sighs, "It depends, Tae. Hopefully your memories would come back for everyone's sake."</p><p>"The police would find him soon." Said Jimin nodding at Namjoon's words, "Maybe by then you'll remember."</p><p>Jin observes Taehyung who was looking bothered about the topic. His eyes shifts to Taehyung's plate. He noticed that Taehyung finished all of the cherry tomatoes but left the olives in a neat pile on the side.</p><p>"He's past the 72 hour mark." Taehyung mutters, "The police won't be searching for him anymore." He sets the fork down.</p><p>"He's dead, isn't he?" </p><p>No one answers him. So Taehyung continues. "I also noticed that you guys won't talk to me about him, which I think isn't normal in any case, by the way." </p><p>Jin glanced at Namjoon who clenched his jaw.</p><p>"It's complicated, Tae." </p><p>Taehyung frowns at his brother, his lips parting slightly, clearly annoyed.</p><p>"How is it complicated to talk about? The closest I could get to knowing who my 'boyfriend' - " Taehyung made air quotes "-is, was a beat up polaroid photo from the back of my phone." </p><p>"Tae-"</p><p>"No Jimin-" Taehyung cuts him off, "I spent the past few days trying to recall what happened. And I can't stop thinking about the look of disappointment and hurt on Mingyu and Wonwoo's faces because I cannot remember their friend. I can't remember my - my - I can't remember him."</p><p>Taehyung took shallow breaths, "I can't even see traces of him in my apartment." </p><p>"I just think it would be better not to bombard you with information." Namjoon said.</p><p>Jungkook nods, "I agree with Namjoon. It might get too overwhelming for you to process." he said, "We can take it slow, Tae."</p><p>"What's important is that your here and you're okay." Namjoon empties his wine glass.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Now that wasn't as bad as I expected." Yoongi grumbles, sitting across Jin who was leaning on the sofa with his eyes closed. </p><p>Everyone had already left. They did not talk about the accident or whatever was involved in it for the rest of the dinner. Thankfully, Hoseok had changed the topic shifting the mood back into a lighter note. The four of them were in their senior year, applying for internship and Hoseok and Jimin were talking about going to NANTA Theatre. Jimin even hoped that he could be an understudy even for a minor role. </p><p>Taehyung didn't speak until they left. He just muttered a shy farewell to him. Probably embarrassed about the short heated argument. </p><p>Jin sighs quietly.</p><p>It shouldn't bother him, Jin thought. The whole thing with Taehyung. It shouldn't bother him as much as he thought about it. It was none of his business. </p><p>He wasn't a fussy person. He was just curious - is all. That's it. </p><p>He's curious about Taehyung's case.</p><p><em>I should be the one forgetting about it.</em> </p><p>"Thanks for cooking, I'll have to treat you drinks sometime soon." Yoongi's voice dragging him out from his thoughts.</p><p>Jin stood and stretched, the bones on his back making a cracking sound. He grunted in satisfaction.</p><p>"I'll have you raincheck on that one." He smirked at Yoongi, bending over the coffee table and grabbed his phone and car keys.</p><p>"Of course you will." Yoongi mused. </p><p>"I gotta go, still have a lot of shit to do. I just remembered that we are hiring interns this week." Thanks to Hoseok for reminding him on that note. He twirls the keys in his finger and caught it with his palm.</p><p>"Ah, Interns." Said Yoongi, beaming at the mention of the interns. "They fetch you coffee, runs to copy papers and send faxes, follow you around like a personal assistant - you can basically torture them and they cannot complain about it." His eyes twinkling at the thought.</p><p>Jin looks at him pointedly, "You're supposed to be teaching them about work on their field and how our office runs." As a matter of fact tone in his voice.</p><p>Yoongi shrugs, "My way of teaching is through experience."</p><p>"From suffering under your care?"</p><p>Yoongi's expression turned sour. "I didn't get to have an intern under me last time." He shots at him.</p><p>"We limited it." Jin said walking towards the coat hanger. "Remember we were so overstaffed that lunchtime was hell for us. The whole lounge area was filled with interns who were just taking photoshoots for their Instagram feed."</p><p>"Ah yes." Yoongi nods. "I wouldn't blame them. They were inside K Entertainment. It's everyone's dream to be working there."</p><p>Jin grabs the door handle and looks behind him. "Show up early if you want to choose your intern." </p><p>"I'll try."</p><p>Yoongi is definitely going to be late. Jin was sure of it.</p><p>Coming home to his apartment made Jin relax. It was a nice feeling to be in his own space. He always liked the serenity and stillness around him. </p><p>Maybe that's why he doesn't have a lot of friends. It was too bothersome to be involved with a lot of people. </p><p>Jin wasn't up for it. He has no time for it. He's too busy running the company his parents left for him to take over.<br/>
Which was ironic because he literally works for the media. </p><p>Jin kicked the door closed, shrugging his coat off on the way to his room and taking a quick shower. He changed into the first pajama his hands could grab from closet.</p><p>Jin rubbed his eyes as he turned his laptop on and started working. Answering emails, finalizing reports and arranging proposals to other companies. About two hours later and a cup of coffee, he closed his laptop and slumped on his chair.</p><p>His eyes flashed to folder his assistant, Aria, gave him. The list of interns. It about over fifty resumes and Jin was too spent to go through it all. <br/>
He leaned in and opened the folder, reading the profiles briefly when he stopped flipping through and he saw a familiar face on one of the papers.</p><p><em>Fate doesn't want me to forget.</em> Jin thought as he grits his teeth. </p><p>His index finger brushing over the small printed photo, his eyes scanning the whole page, settling on the name that was written in a small bold humble letters:</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><strong>Kim Taehyung</strong>.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>